What Should Of Happen
by Fall of Topaz Flowers
Summary: Im not good at sum ups so yeah...twilights over I know so what moving on...Bella's changed for the better what if back in NM she rid herself of edward not taking him back preview: Im so done with you and...sorry excuses...have a nice f* life,she put him in check and met someone at the most unlikely and perfect time...hello my name is...? ocBellaxunknwn for now- READ! PLEASE
1. Chapter 1

-I know twilights is over but I was bored and decided this is what should of happen I don't really favor a character over any others .

~**This story characters belong to SM and Masashi Kishimoto an parts of the story.~**

All hell broke lose after the break-up in new moon months later Bella got a visit from the people or someone she least expected Alice Cullen. she asked Bella to go with her to the volturie to the save Edward, they were able to go home with the promise of Bella becoming a vampire. On the car ride home Bella woke up to Edward caressing her face and sweeping her hair from her face as she was laid down in the backseat . If It had been a few months back she would have welcome his touch and sweet gestures ,but as it stands she did not feel the same about Edward he hurt and broke her heart ,and He just expected her to just bounce back it is just not going to happen . Bella did the only thing that made since she brushed Edwards hands away set up and moved to side. Edward seemed hurt by the action , but he let it passed and thought nothing of it putting it off as bella being groggy from sleep. She looked out the window muttering to low for even vampire hearing, saying things like ( " pompous butt face who does he think he is")

He had a lot of nerve…"bella love did you sleep well ?"

No eddie you know what I did not sleep well I haven't had a good nights sleep since two months ago but that's for another time. Do not talk to me Edward as if nothing happen and like things are all fine and dandy .

"Bella I know your angry you must understand we can work this out." For the rest of the night bella simply ignored Edward too look out the window with a final comment to a staring Edward ,and a listening Alice who wanted to see what bella had to say ,"Edward you did say when you left me that it would be like you never existed and we were never together." The forks sign was coming up Alice continued to drive after a while they made it to my house.

"Alice I will be at you house tonight Edward she practically sneered don't bother coming over I am fine on my own…bella stepped out the car Charlie was home. She went inside greeted Charlie she didn't have to explain herself because Charlie knew everything about the whole vampires and shifters because he and bella had secrets of their own they had yet to reveal.

Later on, bella made her way to the Cullen house after showering bella decide to get a new car the old truck was not cutting it she got a BMW 745. She pulled up to the Cullen's house got out she could hear the voices inside and shuffling to get to the door(^ ^ remember bella has secrets too) . Esme answered the door, bella dear how are you we have all missed you she hugged bella. They walked into main room the whole family was there Emmett scooped bella up twirling her…. bella bear! what's up I missed you , hey Emmett ! Bella what happened to your truck we didn't hear anything but the purr of an engine Rosalie had a excited glint to her eyes. She greeted jasper who smirked in return Alice hugged bella . Bella went to hug Carlisle who was next to Esme . Then came Edward it was a lot of tension in the room everyone stared in between the two Edward being Edward went towards bella saying crap about bella I'm sorry love and I missed you forgive me you mean the world to me…bella were meant for each other all that jazz you're my mate love. Bella could only raise her eyebrow as to say ohh! Really then Bella's mental rubber band snapped after being stretched to far bella let it all out into the open no more shy bella…Edward Edward where do I begin the rest of the family stood watching Emmett and jasper snickering in the background both receiving smacks in synch they murmured oweee oww! Rose! Alice! their better half. Back to bella and Edward…..FIRST OF ALL EDDIE MATES DON'T AND AREn't able to leave each other you are a pansy arse boy! who needs to grow up(^ ^ no hope there) I'm so done with you and your pleads and sorry excuses for apologizes were not getting back together were are (Terminar!) ( ^ ^ finish ) there is no more run over Bella day no more manipulate bella because she has insecurities. I pieced myself back together no help from another guy just Myself !

Edward begin to see bella meant business… bellaaa.. please! Have a nice life eddie( more laughs from jasper and Emmett)" It's done Edward" Esme said ,"she has moved on so should you"(yayy go bella!)

The next thing that occurred was a bright light and someone fell from out of no where on top of bella from a portal of sorts. Seven vampires stood shock the eighth on the floor.

( ^ ^ hint hint) Groaning and dizzy due to the extra weight that fell on top of her ;who was also groaning which could be considered grunts of pain. The person on top of bella slowly got up and bella open her eyes to find her self staring into dark crimson onyx eyes . ( ^ ^I was going to ended here but decided not to ) They both stared into each others eyes for what seemed like an eternity ,but on a minute passed. They came too when a clearing of a throat was heard and a growl ( "we all know who that was")

Bella straightened up and introduced herself, hello my name is bella who might I ask are you, and where did you just appear from?…My name is…

J well review and tell me what are your thoughts on my story I guess criticism is welcome but please go about it in a nice way and if cannot not say it nicely I could careless moving on review please and thankyouuu!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: don't own naruto or twilight **_

_( ^ ^ " I__talics__" are thoughts and some names to show whose talking)_

Last time on what should of happen:

_Bella straightened up and introduced herself, hello my name is Isabella swan bella for short who are you, and where did you just appear from?…My name is…_

Well, my name is Itachi Uchiha please call me, "Itachi". I am from the village hidden in the leaves (known as Konoha ) I am not to sure how I got here but I have a guess. Me being a ninja I was fighting my opponent Hatake Kakashi who has the sharingan like myself he used a technique that sends another individual from their current dimension to the next.( _the possibilities I could start over a new life live my life get to know Isabella I mean bella …) _That is how I appeared here or landed here..

Bella: _Itachi is hott XD those eyes and his hair looks soft and smooth to the touch. I wonder what it looks like down ( calm yourself bella!) I never thought I would say this about any other guy besides Eddie, well Eddie was attractive, not hott, whatever. Outside Bella's mind, she forgot Itachi was talking to her. _

When she came to realization, Itachi was no longer talking, he had these weird symbols in his eyes he was staring behind bella scrutinizing whoever was there _oh right! damn the Cullens, she just realize they were still in the room._

_If there was one thing itachi knew was that humans had heart beats_

_( ^ ^ duh!) the Cullens had no heart beat and Bella's heart beat was there but faint._

Bella cleared her throat to gain everyone attention, Cullens please meet Itachi and Itachi meet the Cullens, ( ^ ^_**I didn't feel like the whole introduction so whatever) **_Itachi gave a curt nod and the Cullens gave faint hellos with Esme saying "Hello dear." Itachi was faintly reminded of his mother.

I apologize for just appearing in your home. I know you heard my story so there is no need to repeat it. If you don't mind me asking a question he directed at the Cullens, Carlisle answered, please ask away. Why do you all not have heart beats? The Cullens stiffened, which went unnoticed by Itachi and Bella, Itachi asked bella, Why is your heart beating faintly? The Cullens were confused. Now everyone stood staring at Bella.

Bella replied, Well, he asked you guys first. Right Alice agreed, well, my name is Alice and to answer your question, we are vampires. Shock presented itself on Itachi face for a minute. Then it became neutral. I believe you, Itachi said, I have seen and heard worse. (Kisame, blue shark, dude ring a bell) There was relief all across the room.

Emmett said, dude you had us freaking out for a minute. Jasper nodded along to what Emmett was saying. Rosalie asked, Bella what does he mean by your heart beat being irregular (_Rosalie and Bella, believe or not, have known each for sometime. She met Bella back in Phoenix, AZ. Rosalie was having a hard time getting over being a vampire. So Bella helped her.) __**(They acted like they didn't know each because they didn't feel like explaining themselves)**_

Once again everyone was staring at Bella. She laughed nervously, ha-ha, see that's a funny story and I don't want to take up anyone's time. Rosalie smirked, she knew Bella was saying a lot of bs* We have all the time in the world. Bella please enlighten us then Rosalie took a seat on the couch. Bella twitched (_in chibi Bella's mind she was holding a victory sign and her foot on top of a beaten up Rosalie, "damn you rose now I have to explain myself even more.")_

Everyone didn't know what to make of that interaction between Bella and Rose so they just took their seats around the room.

Alice had a vision just then, _she saw a beautiful tan 5'9 female vampire with long wavy dark brown hair with blondish white highlights cascading down her back and cat-like orange eyes (from her mother), and slender but curvy built. She looked at the clothes this women was wearing , and realized that the real Bella was wearing the same ones. Alice was beyond shocked._

Alice gasped everyone turned to her… Bellaaa! she glomped bella oh my wordd how beautiful. Everyone was confused besides Bella and Rosalie.

Fine Bella cursed I will tell you , I am a vampire/human everyone gasped. Itachi was not bothered at all, he still thought Bella was beautiful, he couldn't help but think she would be even more beautiful. I can changed from human to vampire and back again as will. How come I did not see this Bella, Alice asked. Because Bella responded, my protector blocked your powers, You know him, he is Charlie my supposed dad.

Esme said, Bella dear, Charlie is not your dad.

Bella exclaimed, No he is not Esme, but my parents, you know them as well in fact, all vampires should know of my dad, but my mother not as much.

Edward got out of his brooding corner enough to ask Bella, who are your parents? Yes Bella who are your parents Carlisle asked politely, well it may come as a shock but my real parents are Caius Volturie, and Renée is actually my mother. She too can change from vampire to human but she prefers her human form. She and my father are together even though they're in different areas. My dad visits my mom in Phoenix, AZ whenever she calls.

(_**No pun intended**_)

Everyone had looks ranging from surprise to shock.

I know what you all are thinking, yes we went to the volturie. My father saw me and acted the par to keep me secret under the radar.

My father is not as cold and vicious as you all know him to be or think .~ Had to stop here **well review please and thankyouuu! ~**


End file.
